Conventionally, in a coin wrapping machine, a predetermined number of coins are stacked before the coins are wrapped. At the time of stacking coins, a stacking unit accepts coins transported one by one by a transport unit from above, and stacks the coins accepted in the stacking unit in a state where the coins are inclined and leaned. By thus inclining and leaning the coins, the coins can be aligned without a stacking disorder, and as a result, coins are neatly wrapped (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2971698 (page 3, FIG. 1 to FIG. 3)